Artificial Insanity
Chasing the Ghost As he glided through the night sky, Ryuichi felt a rush he hadn't felt in years. A sense of exhilaration and wonder at the endless possibilities before him. His mind had wandered off, much to the chagrin of his companion, who had otherwise been engaging him in conversation. Feeling her eyes on him...or...well...she was in her Anti-Soul Arm form, but he figured the analogy would hold true. Master, my sensors detect trace amounts of class A spiritual particles lingering within the area. stated ADA. With a nod he descended onto the ground, weaving a quick Ginto, and disappeared into the darkness. He'd been tracking this creatures spiritual energy for the past few nights, and he had tried damn near every conceivable method to stealthily approach it. It must have a third eye or some precognitive sense, because even with his impressive skills, he'd been unable to pin its exact location down. As soon as he found a trace, it was already gone. But he if anything enjoyed challenges, even if his patience was wearing thin, he would eventually find it. With a pep in his step and jingle in his whistle, Keigai Honrui merrily made his way down the road. After leaping through a on Mt. Myōbu, Keigai landed face first into the pavement and laid there for a good few hours. Deciding he was hungry, Keigai began to search for a snack amidst the night sky. "Hmm... I think I'll have some cake!" he called, tossing his hands in the air. As his hands reached up high, touching the night sky, a wave of spiritual energy brushed over him. Despite this sudden revelation, Keigai had little care and was more focused on his delicious desert. Ryuichi nearly threw his hands up in frustration, as for the upteenth time in the last hour he lost the trail. Again. This was simply ludacris, as he learned his quarry could "send" their spiritual signature elsewhere, and in multiple locations at the same time. He briefly considered retreating for the night to upgrade his equipment. Then he felt it, a stir, or rather...a blot of sorts, of spiritual pressure. He recognized the feeling before. "Master?" ADA questioned. "I know. Garganta. But...it doesnt appear to be a Hollow. A Shinigami perhaps?" He questioned. "My sensors also indicate that the signature does not match any Shinigami listed in our databases. And the next rotation isnt for another eight months sir." added ADA. Ryuichi narrowed his eyes, contemplating his next move. At this point it was simply an unknown. What to do? "I have also intercepted transmissions from Shinigami across several cities. There has been a significant increase in the number of rogue shinigami resurfacing sir." she said. "Indeed. Well, I suppose we'll have to investigate this matter won't we?" replied Ryuichi. "Only if you're cautious sir. Many of them were renown for their immense spiritual pressure and prowess. I prefer that you not drown before you learn to fly master." Smirking, Ryuichi rapidly sped towards the unknown signature, hiding within the shadows to mask his presence. It took only a few seconds, a clear demonstration of his speed before he was within close range. Landing on a nearby building, he spied on the figure walking under the starlight street. "I hope they have chocolate!" Keigai called, doing a spin as he walked. He was completely oblivious to his tracker. Ryuichi was silent for some time. Although ADA was interfaced with her master, she didnt always have complete access to his surface thoughts. "Sir?" she asked tentatively. "......I'm not quite sure what to make of him." he said suddenly. "He could be aware of our presence, and simply acting in this," she paused briefly, likely deciding what word was appropiate. "...manner." she finished. "If he is, its a very convincing act. But I doubt it. Although..." Ryuichi sized up the Shinigami, the spiritual power radiating from this being was far greater than his own. But power didnt equate to skill. He'd proven that to every opponent who underestimated him. "And one he shall prove to you if you're not careful. I've always found that part of you so interesting. That contradiction between your pride and humility." she said, interrupting his thoughts. If she were in a physical body right now, he'd be glaring at her, but since she wasn't, he settled for sending a jolt of spiritual energy her way, along with the image of her bum getting spanked. She didn't respond, but he could tell that if she had a mouth she'd be smirking. "Master, I had no idea. Perhaps we should be spending our time defining the context of this relationship?" Shaking his head warily, he turned back to his quarry. Only to find him missing. "Damn." he said dryly. With a sigh, he leapt down onto the street. Whether the Shinigami knew of his presence or not didnt matter anymore. He just wanted to get this done. He looked everywhere but couldnt find the Shinigami, though it was obvious he was still in the area; it was saturated with his spiritual pressure. Defiantly he extended his senses, and in a split second, ADA's thoughts clouded his own as she detected a presence. He turned around, finding his quarry staring absently at him. He was mildly surprised, but didnt show it, instead the stoic visage his grandfather had patented masking his features. "Is there a reason a Shinigami is visiting the human world without proper authorization?" he said cooly. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Hohenheim of Light Category:Fanfiction